Night Wish
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: AU Based off of and inspired by The Princess in Disguise, slash, subHarry, domdraco, evil king tom riddle jr., Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. J.K. Rowling owns all Hp stuff and the Grimm Brothers own the fairytale, it is based of off and inspired by, which is called "The Princess in Disguise" and said story can be found in the G**rimm's Complete Fairy Tales: #25 pg.75.**

Summary: AU Based off of and inspired by **_"The Princess in Disguise"_**, slash, sub-Harry, dom-draco, evil king tom riddle jr., Harry is the bastard son of the queen (Lily Evans), to keep her son safe she sent him to live with his biological father (James Potter), the queen dies and forces her husband to promise her he would only marry someone equal to her beuty and had her green eyes(we all know who that is), in order to escape harry runs into a forest and is found by the king there. And I'm not giving any more away.

Warnings: slash, violence(I'll do my best since miki is out of town currently), maybe cussing(I'm not big on it), eventually mpreg(hopefully), descriptive scenes involving blood, and anything else I'm forgetting to mention. If you catch something let me know and I'll list it here.

Pairings: JP/LE, TMR/LE, TMR/HP(implied), HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS(implied), LM/NM, RW/HG, and others I may be forgetting.

Goal: to make this one of the longest one-shots I'll ever do. If not, then no more than 10 chapters at most. Wish me luck.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLumos

Title: Night Wish

Chapter One

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIsolemnlyswearIamuptonogood

Once upon a time, as most fairytales begin, there was an evil ruthless king known as King Riddle. His full name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom with his slightly curled ebony hair, crimson eyes (don't care what the original color was), and pale skin. To his closest followers (for they weren't friends) he was known as Voldemort. His people feared him, and the only force strong enough to beat back his forces was North Slytherin.

The Slytherin kingdom was torn apart during a war that took place hundreds of years ago. King Riddle was the ruler of South Slytherin. South Slytherin was a hard place to live in. Filled with swamps, marshes, deserts, and bitter wind that could easily tear the flesh if ou weren't careful. North Slytherin, however, was a beautiful tranquil land filled with forests, plains, fields, and lakes. A land of of hills covered in snow and trecherous ice separated the lush forests and bitter deserts from each other, it also separated the two kingdoms from each other.

Now, Tom Riddle was married to a beautiful queen who's maiden name was Lily Evans. She was a kind Queen and was never one to hate others. Beautiful Lily with bright green eyes and firey-red hair and soft pale skin. However, her heart had been given to a mercenary named James Potter. James with his bronze skin, piercing hazel eyes, and messy black hair. They had an affair behind Tom's back (I'm getting lazy so I'll forgoe formalities when I can). The King found out however, when lily bacame pregnant. He ordered the child to be killed when it was born.

However, when the child had been born the midwife could not kill the baby boy with Lily's pleading eyes begging her not to. So, the midwife waited until Lily fell asleep due to exhaustion. Carefully picking up the baby boy from his mother's arms, the midwife snuck him out of the castle and to the inn in the nearby village. There she met James Potter and gave him the child.

James Potter looked down at the fragile bundle in his arms and a soft smile formed on his lips as the baby gurgled slightly in his sleep. James glanced up at the midwife, and said, "I shall name him Harry, for that is what Lily had wished to call any son she had. James, for me, and then Potter, so know one can find him. The King may have discovered the affair, but he never knew who exactly Lily was having one with."

The midwife nodded. "Harry James Potter. It is a good name. Take care of him James."

With that the midwife left.

The next day, James Potter vanished as if he never existed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Over the next few years as Harry grew up, Harry became fey like with an effeminate beauty. James taught Harry potions, herbology using both plants with magical properties and those plants without them. Harry also learned dueling, hunting, archery (necessary for hunting), martial arts (for self-defense), geography, reading, writing, and magic.

Of course when Harry turned thirteen he discovered that he also had elemental powers, and when he turned fourteen Harry gained a tribal-like tatoo in the middle of his lower back marking him as a bearer. James explained what it meant to be a bearer to Harry. By Harry's fifteenth birthday, Harry was one of the most beautiful people to have existed. He had wispy raven hair to the middle of his back that was usually pulled back into a braid. Loose strands surrounded his face. His skin was a soft bronze color. But his most noticable feature was his bottle green eyes. His eyes seemed to draw a person in and look straight through you and into your soul.

James was protective of Harry, but Harry didn't mind. He understood his father's reasons. Harry was small for his age, and they had come to the conclusion that he would most likely be five foot five by the time he stopped growing.

Harry loved his life. He never expected that a year later everything would change for him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

For a year now, Lily had been sick, and for fifteen years believed her only child as well as her love to be dead. Lily was holding on now to extract a promise from Tom. Tom came after breakfast when the doctor told him his wife wasn't going to live much longer.

"Tom," Lily's weak voice carried softly to his ears, "promise me something."

Tom gently grasped Lily's hand with both of his. "Yes, of course."

"Promise me, you will remarry."

"Of course." Tom said surprised.

Lily gave him a bitter smile. "Marry someone equal to me in beauty and gentle heart. Someone with beautiful green eyes like mine."

Tom was shocked. "Whatever you want Lily dear."

Lily nodded, and closed her eyes for the last time, dying in her sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When the Queen died, everyone in the kingdom mourned her passing.

None more so than James Potter, and the King. Harry couldn't properly mourn for his mother, never knowing her. Instead he did his best to be there for his father.

The King decided to keep his word. Soldiers were sent out six months later to search for a bride that matched the Queen's description of the one she wanted to replace her.

Almost six months they searched finding no one until a week after Harry's sixteenth birthday.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry and James had set up camp for the nightnear one of the many deserts belonging to South Slytherin on the edge of a marshland. After they had eaten Harry decided to ask his father a question that had been plaguing his mind for awhile now. "Father, how come no one ever crosses the Hills of Snow?"

James looked at his son for a moment, startled, before answering. "Because only those with strong will, determination, desire, and are powerful magic-wise can get across. Their is a curse upon those hills. Those who cross slowly lose there hope and then they lose their love, then their soul, and then the body just shuts down and dies. No one would ever be able to find the body for it turns into snow or ice depending on where it shuts down. That's why the King never attacks North Slytherin. The troops wouldn't be able to make it there."

"Aren't you from North Slytherin, father?"

James smiled at Harry's insatiable curiousity. Harry often reminded him of a kitten exploring the world for the first time. "Yes and no. I traveled across the sea from the land of Gryffindor with three of my best friends. Two stayed in North Slytherin. They would have been your godfathers if we were there. The other, he died trying to cross the Hills of Snow. I would have if it wasn't for him. My other friends probably think I'm dead as well. I wouldn't be able to cross the Hills of Snow again, Harry. Not with Peter's memory hanging over my head. (Yes, I hate the right too, but he was needed for this part.)"

Harry nodded in understanding. "What about your other friends?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius is a prankster, but Remus always managed to stop him from pulling his more dangerous pranks. Remus was, is, the levelheaded one. Sirius was always telling Remus he needed to lighten up." Here James sighed. "I hope they are alright."

Harry could feel his father's sadness, and didn't bother asking anymore questions.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Captain look." One of the soldiers was pointing at the boy they had spotted setting camp with an olderman who looked to be his father.

"I know. The boy matches the description perfectly. Well wait until their relaxed, then we'll snag him."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when a snapping twig woke him up. Harry grabbed the dagger from within his sleeves. Peeking one eye open he saw his father also carefully moving to the sword underneath him. James glanced his way and made a small motion, signalling Harry to pretend to be asleep. harry made a discreet sign and closed his eyes.

"This is almost too easy. The king will be happy that we found someone to replace the late queen." A gruff voice tried whispering quietly.

Harry heard the footsteps getting closer to him. When the footsteps stopped about a foot away, Harry waited until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bottle green eyes opened as Harry slashed upwards, unsheathing the dagger in the same motion. His dagger cut the guys hand.

"Holy fuck!" The guy screamed, his hand bleeding profusely.

Looking at his father, Harry saw James taking on five of the soldiers. The others coming after Harry.

Harry turned around noting that they had been surrounded. 'Alright, I can do this.' Harry thought to himself.

Standing, Harry used the wind to put up a forcefield that kept the soldiers at bay. Knowing that the soldiers couldn't get through to him, Harry began casting spells.

James was fighting soldier after soldier. But, with Lily's death weighing so heavily on his heart and the memories of Peter, James had no will to truly fight. His only reason was to protect his son. His sword sliced at the soldiers, parrying their swords. It was like watching a dance, but one wrong move could cost you your life. Eventually the soldier's took a cheap shot at James, beheading him.

His head rolled through Harry's wind sheild. Harry paused and his eyes went wide in shock. Tears welled up in his beautiful bottle green eyes. The wind died down enough that the soldiers could see what Harry was doing. And they agreed that what they witnessed was one of the creepiest things they ever saw.

Harry's hair whipped about him, breaking free from the tie and spreading about slowly. His bottle green eyes seeming dead to the world, and only seeing the head of his father in front of him. His soft bronze skin glowing darkly with the numbed pain he was feeling. Very slowly his body bent down to gently pick up the head. Blood was still dripping from the head covering the hands and arms of the boy. The blood stained the boy's shirt when he pulled it to his chest, The dead hazel eyes still open and watching without seeing.

Harry clutched the head to him, his mouth moving frantically pressed against the head's forehead. His shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. The sky reflected Harry's emotional turmoil. A dark storm raining harshly upon the scene. Thunder and lightning in the distance.

"Shit! He's a freaking elemental! Knock him out!" The Captain called out.

Immediately the soldiers began to try. Every time they got too close to the wind forcefield, lightning would strike where they were standing. One of the smarter soldiers who was also a spellcaster, shot of a powerful sleeping spell towards the wind shield with all of the power he could put behind it.

Two lightning bolts struck the sleeping spell, but they had no effect almost other than weakening the spell slightly. The spell easily pierced the wind forcefield (I'm having fun switching back and forth) and hit Harry.

The boy collapsed immediately. The elements slowly died down.

"I'll be. That's one powerful kid." The captain said softly as the soldiers began picking up the camp.

"We'll bury the one guy's body, Captian." Three of the soldiers stated after retrieving the guy's head.

The spellcaster checked onthe boy. "Captain, I think i know why he's so powerful."

The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"He has the marking of a barer on his lower back."

"Powerful indeed." Was all the Captain said.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMischiefmanaged

So, what do you think? I tried so hard to make this a one-shot. Alas, it's not to be. But, it is a personal best if you ask me. Continue? Yes, no?

R&R

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. J.K. Rowling owns all Hp stuff and the Grimm Brothers own the fairytale, it is based of off and inspired by, which is called _"The Princess in Disguise"_ and said story can be found in the **Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales:** _**#25 pg.75.**_

Summary: AU Based off of and inspired by _"The Princess in Disguise"_, slash, sub-Harry, dom-draco, evil king tom riddle jr., Harry is the bastard son of the queen (Lily Evans), to keep her son safe her midwife sent him to live with his biological father, the queen dies and forces her husband to promise her he would only marry someone equal to her beauty and had her green eyes, in order to escape harry runs... And I'm not giving any more away.

Warnings:slash, violence, maybe cussing(I'm not big on it), eventually mpreg(hopefully), descriptive scenes involving blood, and anything else I'm forgetting to mention. If you catch something let me know and I'll list it here.

Pairings: JP/LE, TMR/LE, TMR/HP(onesided on tom's side), HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS(I changed my mind some, you'll catch glimpses of it), LM/NM(implied), RW/HG, and others I may be forgetting.

Good news! Miki, my torture and slash expertise(not really) advisor will be helping me write certain scenes that I find hard to write. By the way, Miki is one of my best friends as well as a good, snarky muse that gives off good critical advice. So if you read anything that has really great description...well it might be her doing. (I know I'm not good with details, but who needs them?)

Goal: To write ten chapters or less.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLumos

Night Wish

Chapter Two

IsolemlyswearIamuptonogood

Bottle green eyes blinked open. Light fom huge glass doors filtered through. Harry sat up carefully, taking in the situation with a dead gaze.

He was sitting on a huge soft bed covered in dark green sheets, a black cover pulled over him. The glass doors led to a balcony. The room he was in had ebony furniture with carved decorations. Several paintings hung in the room along the walls.

Harry raised a hand to his neck, which felt slightly heavy. His eyes widened in shock. A choker was around his neck. Tracing it, Harry could find no clasps, locks, or even strings. 'Magically sealed then.' Harry noted.

Glancing down at himself, he realized someone changed his clothes. He was wearing forest green pajamas made of silk. 'Why is there so much green and black?' Harry asked silently.

A silver glint caught his eye. Glancing at his wrists he mentally sighed. Silver braclets shaped in the form of snakes kept his powers in check, or sealed within for the time being.

Harry tilted his head slightly as he heard footsteps echoing from outside the room. He realized the his wispy hair had been brushed and left down.

The door to the room he was in opened, and someone walked in.

Harry glanced up at the person, his bottle green eyes meeting crimson. He knew only one person had such eyes from what his father said. The King of South Slytherin.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

King Riddle (doen't that sound weird?) breath caught in his throat when bottle green eyes clashed with his own crimson eyes. He had known when the petit boy had woken up thanks to a certain spell he had casted on the room.

When the soldiers had brought the boy in over a week ago he had been giddy. He asked for information about the boy, how did they find him and so on. He was shocked to find out the boy was a mercenary's son and a barer as well. But, he was still glad someone had been found so he could keep the promise he made to his dead wife.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry waited for the King to speak. He wished his father was here with him. Just the thought of his father made tears well up in his eyes. He turned his face away from the King as silent tears escaped his eyes hidden behind thelong curtain of raven hair.

A smooth but calloused hand reached out brushing his tears away. "Why do you cry, pet? For you? Or perhaps your father? It matters not, for within a month we shall wed." Riddle said with actual kindness.

Harry looked up at the King, shocked at the tone of the King's voice. "Wed? You can not asked me of this! Not so soon. Not after..." Harry's voice trailed off as the gentle hand became cruel grasping his lower jaw with a bruising grip.

Riddle eyes glowed with fury, and he made a tsk-tsk sound. "We will wed at the end of the month. It matters not if you are still mourning for your father." Then Riddle's eyes softened and he loosened his grip on Harry's chin, but didn't release him. "Do not make me angry pet. Now, before I forget all over again, what is your name?"

"Harry James Potter," Harry said softly, his voice held steadily although deep within he felt fear.

"Harry. Such a common name." With that King Riddle left Harry alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A week passed by and the castle was bustling about getting ready for the ball where Harry's engagement to King Riddle and the wedding date would be announced, which would be taking place that night.

Harry was currently outside in the gardens sitting in a tree with a kitten in his lap. He wore a plain formal white shirt, brown trousers, and brown boots. His hair was in its customary braid. His bottle green eyes were half-closed as he petted the kitten, who happened to have white and black fur and gold eyes.

Harry was content at the moment but he knew that the King would be looking for him soon. Harry shuddered. King Riddle gave him bad vibes, but he was careful not to show how he felt too much.

He shook his head. He would not worry about that right now, no he had other things to think about. Such as escaping before the wedding took place. He knew where he had to go if he was to remain safe from Riddle's grasp.

North Slytherin, which meant achieving what his father did only once. Crossing the Hills of Snow. But, first, he would have to reach them. He knew what would happen if he was caught, Riddle was very clear on that. If he tried to escape and if...or more precisely...when Riddle caught him, Riddle would either a) bust his knees (knee caps) or b) shatter all the bones in his legs, or c) keep him locked away where he wouldn't be able to do magic, see the sun, and so forth ever again for the rest of his life. Even though the third threat was less painful, to Harry it was the worst option.

Harry sighed as he carefully moved the kitten to the crook of his arm and then hopped down from the tree. He had a ball to get ready for.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The ball was in full swing. Many of the guests gave Harry curious and pitying glances. Harry ignored the pity. Riddle was talking to some of his most trusted men while Harry was sitting on the Queen's throne on the orders of King Riddle. He was bored because no one would approach him, afraid of the King's wrath.

Harry wore a silk green shirt, black leather pants, black boots, a white robe with gold trimmings over it all. Riddle had also made Harry wear a black choker with the South Slythein crest on it and a silver ring with several emeralds in the shape of diamonds embedded in the ring. Harry knew why Riddle forced him to wear them. A mark of ownership. Especially the choker which was spelled so only Riddle could take it off.

Harry realized exactly why he never wanted to be in this situation in the first place. He sighed knowing there were only three weeks left until the wedding.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The remaining three weeks passed by quickly. Riddle had gotten Harry a snowy owl which he had named Hedwig almost instantly, and he had gotten Harry a cestnut brown horse which he had named Chestnut (he wasn't very awake at the time).

The day before the wedding Harry paced his rooms, having been confined in them after spending the morning with Riddle.

'Think. Think. Their has to be a way around all the security. Let's see...the stables are usually left unattended after dinner for about fifteen minutes, so I'll grab Chestnut then. The guards shift five minutes later, perfect timing if I do it quickly. Of course I'll bring Hedwig. The Hills of Snow are two days journey from here without rest. From there I'll just have to see I guess. Of course I'll have to disguise myself, which won't be a problem considering I know how to remove the bracelets now.' Harry thought furiously to himself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Alarms were sounded through the castle only an hour after dinner. Riddle was furious. His fiance had managed to escape. In his clenched hands were the two silver braclets. "I want him found! Bring him back here by any means necessary! Alive!"

MMMMMMMMMMMM

Somewhere, heading towards the hills of snow, was a figure wearing warm clothes that blended into the night riding a chestnut horse following a snowy white owl. He knew that he could not stop. That to pause before reaching the safety of the snow-covered hills meant servitude and worse. The sky was covered with storm clouds.

Looking ahead the figure said a soft prayer that the wind carried away from his lips.

-Mischiemanaged-

Yeah. Sorry it took so long to update and actually this chapter was going to be a little longer but I also have an essay to type which is one of the reasons I took forever to update. Not the best chapter and I have a feeling the next one won't be so great either, but after that one things should pick up somewhat.

Sorry again that ittook so long. R&R please.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNox


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. J.K. Rowling owns all Hp stuff and the Grimm Brothers own the fairytale, it is based of off and inspired by, which is called "The Princess in Disguise" and said story can be found in the** Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales: #25 pg.75.**

Summary: AU Based off of and inspired by _**"The Princess in Disguise"**_, slash, sub-Harry, dom-draco, evil king tom riddle jr., Harry is the bastard son of the queen (Lily Evans), to keep her son safe her midwife sent him to live with his biological father, the queen dies and forces her husband to promise her he would only marry someone equal to her beauty and had her green eyes, in order to escape harry runs... And I'm not giving any more away.

Warnings:slash, violence, maybe cussing(I'm not big on it), eventually mpreg(hopefully), descriptive scenes involving blood, and anything else I'm forgetting to mention. If you catch something let me know and I'll list it here.

Pairings: JP/LE, TMR/LE, TMR/HP(onesided on tom's side), HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS(I changed my mind some, you'll catch glimpses of it), LM/NM(implied), RW/HG, and others I may be forgetting.

OMG! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm soooo sorry, but I find this one a little more difficult to write then Demon Engagement and A Fool's Love. Anyways, hope you like the thrid chapter.

Goal: To write ten chapters or less.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUMOS

Night Wish

(I need a better title)

Chapter Three

ISOLEMLYSWEARIAMUPTONOGOOD

_-Previously-_

_'Think. Think. Their has to be a way around all the security. Let's see...the stables are usually left unattended after dinner for about fifteen minutes, so I'll grab Chestnut then. The guards shift five minutes later, perfect timing if I do it quickly. Of course I'll bring Hedwig. The Hills of Snow are two days journey from here without rest. From there I'll just have to see I guess. Of course I'll have to disguise myself, which won't be a problem considering I know how to remove the bracelets now.' Harry thought furiously to himself._

_Alarms were sounded through the castle only an hour after dinner. Riddle was furious. His fiance had managed to escape. In his clenched hands were the two silver braclets. "I want him found! Bring him back here by any means necessary! Alive!"_

_Somewhere, heading towards the hills of snow, was a figure wearing warm clothes that blended into the night riding a chestnut horse following a snowy white owl. He knew that he could not stop. That to pause before reaching the safety of the snow-covered hills meant servitude and worse. The sky was covered with storm clouds._

_Looking ahead the figure said a soft prayer that the wind carried away from his lips._

_-And Now On With The Story-_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had made it to the Hills of Snow without being spotted. Harry had tried to send Chestnut and Hedwig back once they had reached the edge of the snow-covered hills only to find that the two wouldn't leave him alone, and that there had been a stow-away. The kitten with white and black fur and gold eyes had some how tagged along by hiding in his pack of clothes and food. Which wasn't much considering he had very little time to escape.

Harry held the kitten close to him, as hedwig slept with herhead tucked beneath a wing on his shoulder. He already felt the power of the Hills begin to affect him.

The Hills were beautiful. Covered beneath pure white snow that sparkled in the blinding sunlight, the Hills seemed to spread out and touch the horizan. Deep down, Harry knew thatthe further he went into the Hills, the more dreary they would look and they would began pullingon him, his magic, his will, his hope, until he fell into such despair that he would just fade. His father had not lied about how difficult the journey would be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry had lost track of the time already, but he guessed that three, maybe four days had already passed. In the Hills of Snow time seemed to have either stop or was passing by very slowly.

The kitten, who Harry had named Arian, mewed quietly, worried about his human friend. Apparently the the Hills of Snow didn't effect animals as easily as humans, or maybe the memories that rested here had some vendetta against humans.

Harry could already feel the despair that was trying to take control of him. Thoughts kept popping into his mind and he would argue with those despairing thoughts until they were running in circles inside his mind. He would lose the argument sometines, other times itseemed to be a draw, and other times he actually won against the dark thoughts.

It helped that his animal friends wouldn't leave him alone when they sensed the despair in him beginning to take over.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Another day came and with it the Snow-storm. There was no shelter from it so Chestnut carried her passengers through it, until Harry fell over from the cold and into the building snow. Harry immediately struggled to his feet. He patted Chestnut in reassurance. Hedwig hopped off the packs and onto his shoulder while Arian's head popped out of the hood of his cloak.

"No worries, see. I'm back up on my feet my friends. Maybe I should try walking beside you Chestnut, for a while at least."

Chestnut snorted as if saying, 'Your kidding, right?'

"No I'm not. If I fall down again then you can carry me once more. But you need a rest." Harry informed the horse.

Chestnut snorted but began pressing through the snow once more, Harry walking besides her, a hand touching her at all times.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"The snow still hasn't let up." A heavily cloaked figure stated to itself. "It's been sixteen years about. I wondr why I'm awake now."

The figure walked through the snow storm quite easily for awhile. It stopped when it saw something headed it's way. "What's this? An illusion? No. Someone is attempting to reach North Slytherin. But why would anyone do that?"

Soon, the huge blob became clearer. It was a chestnut horse carrying a human slumped over on it's back, an owl perched upon the little baggage the horse carried, and a kitten poked it's head from underneath the human's hood.

The horse stopped in front of the figure. "Hello. It seems you were the ones that awoke me from my slumber. I shall help your master if you wish."

The horse whinnied it's reply, and the figure stepped forward to take a better look at the human.

"James! No not James. His child then. I wonder what happened to drive this child here."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry opened his eyes slowly, feeling warm for the first time in days. His bottle green eyes took inhis surroundings. Chestnut was apparently his pillow. Hedwig was perched onthe baggage with her head tucked in. Arian was asleep in his lap. They were in a cave and a fire was going. Harry slowly sat up tofind he was buried underneath a heavy brown furred cloak (I am in no way supporting the fur propaganda for clothes, I just need it here because of the severe cold weather).

"Oh, I see your awake, child of James."

Harry glanced towere the voice came from. "Who are you?" Harry asked the man who looked like a mouse.

"Peter Pettigrew." (Sorry, but I needed him for this part.)

"But, father said-"

"That I died. Well, I suppose I did. But because I died helping someone important to me live I sort of became a guardian of the Hills of Snow. I was asleep for about sixteen years. But I wakened to help you for one reason or another. Which brings me to ask you, where is James?"

"My name is Harry James Potter, and as you sort of guessed, I'm his son. Father, he died a week after my sixteenth birthday.The king of South Slytherin was going to force me to marry him. I had been wearing bracelets to seal my powers but I managed to get them off the day before the wedding was to take place. But, I cannot remove the choker, and in a way the King has been able to mark me as his. I thought if I could make it to North Slytherin then I might be able to find my two unofficial god-parents."

"Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, I'm guessing."

"Yes." Harry responded quietly.

"Well, your a day away from the border. I'll take you the rest of the way. If you wait on the border someone who lives at the palace should find you."

"Thank you."

"No, Harry. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come, I would never have known about you or what had happened to James. My spirit is not aloud to leave this accursed place. Just, come to the edge when you get the chance and tell me how you are doing. Even I do not wish to sleep or be alone forever."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two days passed, and Pettigrew kept his word. He took Harry to the edge of the Hills of Snow. To the border of one of North Slytherin's forest.

"Just wait here, Harry. Someone should come soon."

"Thank you sir. I should give you your cloak back-"

"No, I no longer have any need of it. Keep it as a reminder. Besides, It's winter in North Slytherin by the way things look."

"Thank you."

"Take care of yourself Harry." With that Pettigrew went back to sleep. But, before he closed his eyes oncemore he thought he saw James' spirit saying 'thank you'. 'You welcome James,' Pettigrew thought, fading back into the snow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Draco Malfoy was riding through his father's forest. Ahead of his godfather, Severus Snape, and his father's two friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Draco had short silver-blond hair and silver-blue eyes. His skin was a healthy pale andhis body was slightly muscular than the average build. His height was six foot exactly. Severus had shoulder-length black hair, vampiric pale skin (I love that word: vampiric), his eyes were onyx(?) in color, he was also six foot tall, and his body had an average build to it. Sirius light blue eyes were full of laughter, his ebony black hair fell to his shoulders messily, he had similar bodybuild to Draco, he also had bronze skin and he was two inches shorter than Severus and Draco. Remus was the shortest of the group being two inches shorter than Sirius. Hehad hazel-amber eyes, lightly tanned skin, and the average body build, his tawny hair fell to his shoulders less messily than Sirius'.

They all wore heavy cloaks. Draco's was brown outlined with grey fur, Remus' was a dullish white outlined with silver fur, Severus' was all black outlined with black fur, and Sirius' was dark grey outlined with a lighter grey fur. (It's winter.) They're cloaks hid what else they were wearing except they're black gloves.

They were nearing the border of the Hills of Snow, when Draco suddenly halted his horse.

His hose was a black stallion by the name of Ammon. Severus was also riding a black stallion by the name of Obsidion(?). The differnce between the two horses was there eyes. Ammon had sapphire blue eyes and Obsidion had hazel eyes. Remus rode a dark brown mare by the name of Nyxia, her mane and tail were black. Sirius rode a light brown mare with a reddish mane and tail and white socks (did I get that right?). Her name was Caelia.

The others halted beside him.

"What is it Draco?"

Draco motioned for them to be quiet and listen. Which they did.

"Well, I guess we made it right my friends." Laughter. "Will you and Arian stop nuzzling me, Chestnut. I know I almost didn't make it though those damn Hills of Snow, but I don't want you two smothering me."

The four companions looked at each other, shocked and surprised. The last person that they knew of to cross the Hills of Snow had been James Potter.

"I guess we wait awhile, right my friends, see if any one comes soon." The sound of a horse snorting chorused with a soft mew and the hoot of an owl.

Whoever it was had animal companions, not human ones.

"I suggest we see who this person is." Severus whispered quietly.

The others nodded in agreement, and quietly dismounted. They crept forward quietlyand caught sight of a boy, a chestnut horse. a snowy white owl, and a black kitten with white fur standing several feet from the border of the Hills of Snow.

As if sensing someone watching him, the boy turned around to face them. Draco's breath caught in his throat as did Sirius' for different reasons. Draco had neverseen someone so beautiful. Bottle green eyes shown brilliantly with power, wispy raven hair fell in soft waves around the face (falling out of a loose braid), and soft bronze skin glowed in the soft afternoon light.

Sirius whispered, "James," bringing Draco back to reality.

"Hello. You cancome out. Might as well, I know where you are thanks to the trees and air." (Don't forget Harry is an elemental.)

Sirius was the first to come out of hiding. He ran over to the boy. "James!"

The boy was swept into a fierce hug as the others came out.Remus shook his head inexasperation(?). Severus scoffed at Sirius slightly, while Draco studied the boy a bit better.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Harry was shocked when a man swept him into a hug. "Sir, you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Harry, not James."

Sirius pulled back some. "Not James?"

Harry studied the man and his companions. "No, not James. But, if you are talking about James Potter than I am his son Harry."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"-if you are talking about James Potter than I am his son Harry."

A question went through the four companions minds. Severus' was, 'James had a spawn...I mean son?' Sirius' was, 'Where's James?' 'Why would James son come here though the Hills of Snow alone?' Remus thought.

Draco's was by far the most important question and the most reasonable. 'Is this boy telling the truth?'

MISCHIEFMANAGED

Hehe. Sorry for the cliffy, but at least it's slightly longer than the first two chapters. Tell me what you think.

R&R please.

NNNNNNNNNNNNox


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. J.K. Rowling owns all Hp stuff and the Grimm Brothers own the fairytale, it is based of off and inspired by, which is called _"The Princess in Disguise"_ and said story can be found in the **Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales: #25 pg.75.**

Summary: AU Based off of and inspired by "The Princess in Disguise", slash, sub-Harry, dom-draco, evil king tom riddle jr., Harry is the bastard son of the queen (Lily Evans), to keep her son safe her midwife sent him to live with his biological father, the queen dies and forces her husband to promise her he would only marry someone equal to her beauty and had her green eyes, in order to escape harry runs... And I'm not giving any more away.

Warnings:slash, violence, maybe cussing(I'm not big on it), eventually mpreg(hopefully), descriptive scenes involving blood, and anything else I'm forgetting to mention. If you catch something let me know and I'll list it here.

Pairings: JP/LE, TMR/LE, TMR/HP(onesided on tom's side), HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS(I changed my mind some, you'll catch glimpses of it), LM/NM(implied), RW/HG, and others I may be forgetting.

Lol. About five months since I last updated. That isn't too bad, is it? Let me think, what was it I wanted to say? Ah, yes, I was thinking on this story the last couple of days, and I think itwill be interesting inthe end. Right now, being me, I don't like how this story has gone so far, but it wouldn't be the same if it was different, so I won't be rewritting this story. Instead, I will go through the entire story when it is complete and edit it as thoroughly as I can. Otherwise it will just be how it is. Be glad, because i did actually consider rewriting it. Cheers to Night Wish! (I will reconsider the title however. Any suggestions?)

-AAL

Goal: Write ten chapters or less.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlumos

Night Wish

Chapter Four

ISOLEMNLYSWEARIAMUPTONOGOOD

_-previously-_

_Sirius whispered, "James," bringing Draco back to reality._

_"Hello. You can come out. Might as well, I know where you are thanks to the trees and air."_

_Sirius was the first to come out of hiding. He ran over to the boy. "James!"_

_Harry was shocked when a man swept him into a hug. "Sir, you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Harry, not James."_

_Sirius pulled back some. "Not James?"_

_Harry studied the man and his companions. "No, not James. But, if you are talking about James Potter than I am his son Harry."_

_A question went through the four companions minds. Severus' was, 'James had a spawn...I mean son?' Sirius' was, 'Where's James?' 'Why would James son come here though the Hills of Snow alone?' Remus thought._

_Draco's was by far the most important question and the most reasonable. 'Is this boy telling the truth?'_

_-Now-  
_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"You know, it's rude not to introduce yourselves when I have just introduced myself." Harry stated calmly, Sirius's hands still on his shoulders.

Remus blinked before answering. "I am Remus J. Lupin. My friend who just about hugged you to death is Sirius Orion Black."

Harry nodded, he had guessed as much, before looking at the other two who were with them.

Severus scowled. "I am Severus Snape, and this here is my godson Draco Alexander Malfoy." (lol. I wanted him to have that middle name.)

Harry blinked, surprised. He was already meeting the Prince of North Slytherin that Riddle had furiously mentioned about in his presence.

Draco, who hadn't been paying close attention to anything that was just said, frowned at the boy, 'Harry' he reminded himself, that stood before him and voiced his question out loud. "Are you telling us the truth?"

Sirius looked torn. He wanted to deny that Harry might be lying but he understood that it was important. Remus must have felt the same way as Sirius, for his hazel-amber eyes reflected the torn look as well. Severus decided to reserve his judgement for now.

Harry blinked confused bottle green eyes, "Why would I lie about who I am?"

"Because, you could be a spy for Riddle. Heaven knows that this could be another of his plots to take over our side of Slytherin. He has been trying since before I was born." Draco replied calmly.

Harry's bottle green eyes flashed, becoming darker as the wind picked up slightly. "How dare you suggest that I could be in league with that vile despicable monster!" Harry removed the cloak that was wrapped around him in one movement holding it with his right hand. The wind picked up, and the cloak looked like a banner of some sort. Underneath the cloak, Harry had wore a dark green cotten long-sleeved shirt, cotton black pants, and black boots. But, what drew the eyes of the others was the black choker with the crest of South Slytherin in the middle.

"That bastard was the cause of my father's death! My father was killed by Riddle's men! His head and been chopped off when he wasn't willing to fight! The reason he fought was to protect me!" The wind went up a notch and a slight drizzle started. "Then, he had the audicity to seal my magic and try and force me to marry him! Just before the day I was to marry him I escaped! And, yet, because of this choker I am constantly forced to remember him, until I can remove it!"

The wind died down and the drizzle stopped. "I achieved what my father has done only once in his lifetime. I crossed the Hills of Snow, and almost died out there because I would rather take that chance then be forced to marry a cruel and possessive man that had caused my father's death."

Severus frowned. "I wonder." He muttered quietly under his breath before saying out loud, "I think Harry is telling the truth."

Harry eyes widened and he quickly put the thick cloak back on. He was surprised that the dark man (dark as in his personality and/or aura), Severus, had believed him.

Severus, seeing this explained his reasoning a little. "Elementals are rare. Yes, I realized that you are one. Besides, it is difficult for an elemental to lie to others because it is difficult to lie to themselves. I know this because I can control the shadows. One of the few elementals that can lie easily with a little training. Water, and wind elementals could also lie easily with more training than dark elementals."

Harry groaned. "No wonder I sensed you were dark. Well since we seem to be sharing secrets I guess I can explain what type I am at the least. I can control light, fire, wind, water, and lightning. Basically, I am a storm elemental."

"James is dead." Unfornately, Sirius was stuck on the fact that James was dead, so he's a bit behind everyone else.

Harry looked at Sirius, and shook his head sadly. Then he turned to Remus, "You know, Father told me that if we were here when I was born he would have made you and Sirius my godfathers."

Remus smiled gently. "James would. That's so like him."

"Wait, we don't even know-"

Severus quickly silenced Draco. "He's a storm elemental, and elementals, in general, rarely ever lie just because they can not lie to themselves. Therefore it is safe to say that he is who he says he is."

"Fine. Whatever." Draco sneered. "Let's head back. He can come with us, until we figure something else out.

(You people are so lucky that I am not leaving off here. And I am sorry about the way this part turned out. I can't seem to get Snape's personality completely down in this story. Oh well, maybe we'll see it later. shrugs.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked around him as he entered the Castle of North Slytherin's courtyard. The walls that surrounded the castle were made of dull grey stones, the columns were made of some sort of white stone as well as the steps leading up to the castle entrance.

(Sorry, this description so sucks, but at least I am making an effort here. I have no idea how to describe the rest of the castle. So picture a majestic/beautiful castle with huge beautiful gardens, stables, a small shrine in one of the gardens to the ancient gods (who will probably be mentioned later), the ocean several miles behind the walls but still visiblebeyond a thin forest and several hills. You are free to imagine any images you wish, but for now this is the best description that I can give. Again, I apologize.)

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry smiled. "Yes, but I miss travelling already. I have a feeling that I won't be able to leave this place on my own for a while."

"Why's that?"

Harry just shook his head. "Later." Was the soft response coming from him. Yes, later, in a more private setting he would tell them what he was, and why Riddle was determined to marry him and keep him as some sort of pet. Later.

Harry turned his attention to the two people that Draco was talking to. A couple. A man and a woman. He instantly saw the resemblance(?) between the three. All three had blond hair similar skin complexion and so forth. The couple was dressed fashionably as their status demanded. The King and Queen of North slytherin. King Lucius Adrian Malfoy and Queen Narcissa Cecilia Malfoy, parents of Draco Alexander Malfoy. All three glanced at him as they talked.

Harry tilted his head quizically. He knew the three were talking about him. They began to approach him, when an old man flashed into the courtyard in a bright light. (If anyone can we all know it would be Harry or HIM.) He had twinkling blue eyes, a long white beard, and was wearing sparkly(?) light blue robes. He smiled gently at Harry.

"Hello, my dear boy. I am Albus Dumbldore. You are Harry Potter, son of James Potter and the late Queen of South Slytherin. Not many people knew that you survived. I must say I am glad that you did."

Harry blinked surprised. "How do you know so much about me?"

Dumbledore smiled. He never did answer the question Even later on, his only response would be the twinkling in his eyes and an "insufferable" smile as Harry and Severus would say.

MISCHIEFMANAGED

Sorry. I didn't mean to leave of there.

Next chapter they will all find out about Harry being a barer, and Draco and Harry will begin developing feeings foreach other while Riddle is beginning to start on his mission to reclaim Harry.

Sorry it took so long to update.

R&R please.

NNNNNNNNNNNNnox


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. J.K. Rowling owns all Hp stuff and the Grimm Brothers own the fairytale, it is based of off and inspired by, which is called _"The Princess in Disguise"_ and said story can be found in the **Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales: #25 pg.75.**

Summary: AU Based off of and inspired by "The Princess in Disguise", slash, sub-Harry, dom-draco, evil king tom riddle jr., Harry is the bastard son of the queen (Lily Evans), to keep her son safe her midwife sent him to live with his biological father, the queen dies and forces her husband to promise her he would only marry someone equal to her beauty and had her green eyes, in order to escape harry runs... And I'm not giving any more away.

Pairings: JP/LE, TMR/LE, TMR/HP(onesided on tom's side), HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS(I changed my mind some, you'll catch glimpses of it), LM/NM(implied), RW/HG, and others I may be forgetting.

Warnings: slash, violence, maybe cussing(I'm not big on it), eventually mpreg(hopefully), descriptive scenes involving blood, and anything else I'm forgetting to mention. If you catch something let me know and I'll list it here.

... You know I meant to update this story like over two or so weeks ago, but I have been soooooo busy with college, friends, actually managing to clean my room. Preparing for halloween! Oh, well... I guess that new fic will have until late November or early December, however I still might post some oneshots that i have been meaning to... Some are for HP others are for FFVII, I finally worked up the nerve for that game. I'm a huge fan so it takes a bit more courage... Why are you still reading this, get on with the story. Cheers!

-AAL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLumos

Night Wish

Chapter Five

ISOLEMNLYSWEARTHATIAMUPTONOGOOD

_-previously-_

_"Hello, my dear boy. I am Albus Dumbldore. You are Harry Potter, son of James Potter and the late Queen of South Slytherin. Not many people knew that you survived. I must say I am glad that you did."_

_Harry blinked surprised. "How do you know so much about me?"_

_Dumbledore smiled. He never did answer the question Even later on, his only response would be the twinkling in his eyes and an "insufferable" smile as Harry and Severus would say._

_-Now-_

Harry shifted nervously from his seat beside Dumbledore, who's eyes have yet to stop that annoying twinkle thing they do. Across from Harry and Dumbledore sat King Lucius, Queen Narcissa, and Prince Draco. severus Snape was leaning against a shadowed wall of the current parlor that they were occupying. Sirius sat on Harry's other side on the arm of the chair, ignoring Lucius's protests about damaging the furniture. Remus was leaning on the chair from behind silently offering Harry support.

Lucius was the first to brave breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the room once everyone had been seated. "I have been informed that you managed to cross the Hills of Snow, and that you are claiming to be James Potter's son."

Harry's bottle green eyes narrowed, "I am not claiming to be, I am telling you that I am James Potter's son."

"You must understand. James left years ago, and now a child who could very well be his son shows up with no proof. It is a bit difficult for us to accept, even with four people vouching for your honesty." Narcissa stated.

Harry frowned. However, before he could say anything Lucius continued where his wife had left off. "Not only that, but why would you want to come here? Why leave the only place you knew as home until now?"

Harry grimaced. He then mumbled something.

"It's not polite to mumble."

Harry glared at Severus, and the dark elemental smirked.

Clearing his throat Harry repeated what he had just previously said. "It is no longer my home with that madman after me."

Everyone gave him confused looks, so Harry decided to clear some of the confusion up. "King Riddle, was going to force me to marry him, so I escaped."

Lucius narrowed his silver eyes in thought. "Why would the King of South Slytherin wish to marry you, no offense meant. It's just so sudden. Of course, we know his wife passed away sometime ago. However, that doesn't really answer the question."

Harry blushed and ducked his head so his hair fell in front of his face as a shield. He wasn't really comforable with telling others that he could carry children. Taking a deep breath, Harry forced himself to admit to his "inheritance".

"I'm a barer."

Silence reigned in the room.

"What?"

"Any proof?"

"James son…"

"Calm down Padfoot."

"James… breathe… can't… only."

Harry grimaced at their reactions, having expected them. "Well, that's why I have control of so many elements, making me a storm elemental. I have the marking as well."

.-.-.-.-.

**_-A little bit later-_**

.-.-.-.-.

"So, Queen Lily died, and King Riddle waited the proper mourning time before searching for someone to be the new queen. Well, I'm not sure how longed he searched before he found me. Apparently I matched a certain criteria that others had not. His men were just going to kidnap me, but my father and I foughtt back. In the end dad was killed and I lost control on my powers." Harry continued his story.

After their initial reactions about him being a barer King Lucius Malfoy had asked for the full story. Harry told them about James affair with Lily, how Harry was borned but was supposed to be killed on the King's orders. He told them of how the Queen's midwife was the one to save him in the end by giving him to James. He even gave them a brief summary of how life had been until Queen's Lily death, which was when he began to explain how James had gone into mourning and eventually tried hiding his depression from Harry. Just now, Harry had explained, a bit better, the events leading up to James' death. (I wouldn't call that explaining…)

"That was when you were captured?" Remus asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Woke up in a nice room, collar around my neck and bracelets to keep my powers at bay. Not only that, but I was told by Riddle himself that we were to be married at the end of the month. Well, I ruin that. Escaped the night before the supposed wedding and fled to the Hills of Snow. Fortunately I made it here, but not with out help. If it wasn't for Hedwig, Arian, Chestnut, and well a guardian of sorts, I woudn't have even made it here at all. But, you guys know the rest of what happened."

"Hmmm, I don't like this." Lucius stated.

Everyone looked at him and waited for him to explain his line of thoughts.

Lucius glanced at everyone in the room. "Riddle won't just let young Harry here go. If anything he's probably plotting ways to get Harry back. I bet that collar that you can't get off tells him that you're still alive and where you are."

Everyone thought on his words, realizing that King Lucius Malfoy was right.

.-.-.

Riddle was frustarted. He knew that Harry was a live. The collar had several purposes other than marking his claim on the young barer. One such purpose was monitoring Harry's life force. Another was tracking Harry.

Riddle had been surprised that Harry had survived the Hills of Snow and made it to North Slytherin.

Looking over the maps laying on the desk in front of him, Riddle's mind started forming plans. He needed Harry (actually he wanted to possess Harry…), he needed to find a way across the Hills of Snow or around the Hills of Snow, he needed an army or a small band of expert secret agents to take on North Slytherin.

His mind paused. Riddle smirked. He needed warlocks near his strength but weaker than him to conquer the Hills of Snow without their will being beaten by fading… hope. That was no problem, and he had the Inner Circle to help him.

The Inner Circle were his closest allies, and experts at what they did. They all happen to be warlocks as well. Of course he'd need to take the Lestranges with him if he was to get Harry back and keep him under control. He'd allow Bella her fun, but he would watch to make sure she didn't take things to far with **his** Harry.

Now all he needed was to form some stratgies and consult the Inner Circle. Oh yes, Harry would have to be punished when everything was over with and Harry was back where he belonged as Riddle's new queen. (I am seriously snickering at Harry's misfortune. I just saw an image of Harry…. Poor Harry…)

.-.-.

Harry looked around the chambers he had been given. He had been given his own bathroom, bedroom, study, and so forth. Everything was done in colors of blue and cream. Harry frowned. It wasn't that he hated the colors or anything, but he had just spotted the vanity. Was that their way of saying that he was considered as vain and conceited as most submissives or girls his age in his position?

How cruel to constantly remind him that he is barer. He accepted that side of him, but he didn't like things that constantly reminded him of his…personal condition. God, now he was thinking like a submissive. Stupid submissive qualities.

Deciding he needed a breather, Harry went over to the balcony, pushing glass doors open as he went on to the balcony.

His bottle green eyes went wide in surprise. The scenery was beautiful. The balcony faced the castle's gardens, and then the lake behind the castle. It was especially beautiful to look at the lake as the sun was setting.

Harry sighed happily and leaned softly against the black rail. Harry figured that since they gave him a room attached to the balcony he could forgive the whole vanity thing.

"I see your enjoying yourself."

Harry glanced to his side and saw Draco standing beside him. "I love being up high. I would always get yelled at whenever I disappeared out of father's sight while up in a tree. I guess it's the whole storm elemental effect or something."

Draco smiled. "I'm sorry, for not trusting you earlier, when you said you were James' son."

"Hmm. Funny how most people distrust so easily while the rare few trust too much."

"You don't seem as offended as you were earlier."

"Heat of the moment, and I was tired. It didn't help that I had just came across the Hills of Snow." Harry stated drowsily.

Draco looked at Harry as Harry closed his eyes. "Falling asleep?" He half asked and half commented in disbelief, that anyone could fall asleep standing.

"Nope. Relaxing." Harry cracked one eye open, "Why?"

Draco shook his head. "By the way, I was told to inform you that my rooms are right across from yours. My parents are the last door on this hall. Remus' and Sirius' rooms are on either side of yours, while Severus' room is right beside mine on the left."

Harry gave Draco a blank look. "What?!"

"I'm on the same floor as your family… that's shocking."

"Well, Remus and sirius are your godfathers. So your room is between your godparents."

"I bet they are together."

"Huh?"

Harry chuckled. "I bet Remus and Sirius are together."

Draco blinked. "I know for a fact that they are together. In fact I think the whole staff might know those two are together."

Harry snickered. "Any blackmail material."

Draco smirked. "Definitely."

MISCHIEFMANAGED

End of chapter five

NNNNNNNNNNNNox

Finally! I have updated this story! Stupid thing. kicks story halfheartedly Anyhow, this story refuses to write the way I want it, but so far it's doing good. Of course Draco was so OC on that last little bit… I wanted to cry when I couldn't get his personality quite down there.

Okay, now for those waiting so pateiently and have read both Demon Engagements and A Fool's Love, and have checked my pofile (or not…) here's the thing you have been waiting for!

Clue #5 is…

-orchestra playing some sort of symphony in celebration of known final clue-

Anime based on Novels.

…You know I just so narrowed down your list majorly. Okay since you only have oneshot when you try figuring out the answer, I have decided you can post two or three answers with that oneshot. Hopefully you all got that, but even I paused reading that.

Anywho, I'll try posting the new story around Christmas/ NewYear's, if I don't then definitely before Valentine's Day. I already have some of it typed up, but it's like this story. It refuses to write on certain parts.

Well, have fun. And if I think you need more clues (hopefully not) I'll update one of these four stories and post the clue there.

-AAL


End file.
